


【独中】渎神-续

by Itna_aly



Category: APH - Fandom, 黑塔利亚
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 12:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18521968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itna_aly/pseuds/Itna_aly





	【独中】渎神-续

他虔诚又色情的亲吻王耀，轻轻啃咬、舔舐他的耳朵，脖颈，锁骨，肩膀，胸口，乳尖，甚至手肘处的软肉……

路德维希几乎亲遍了王耀的每一寸肌肤，意乱情迷。他炽热的气息喷洒在王耀光裸的皮肤上，引起王耀的阵阵颤栗。

脑袋不甚清醒的王耀被亲的迷迷糊糊，轻轻哼了几声。

路德维希撑起身体，扯下左臂上缠绕的黑色袖章，对折后蒙住王耀的眼睛，并在他脑后打了个结。

王耀有些不适，伸手想要扯掉盖在脸上的东西。路德维希亲了亲他的耳垂，蛊惑道，“乖，不要乱动。”

说完又一口含住那一小块软肉，用牙齿细细的磨。

王耀难耐的喘了几声，注意力被完全转移了。

路德维希又奖励性的亲了亲王耀的嘴唇，然后直起身子脱掉自己的衣服、裤子。

两个人彻底赤诚相见后，路德维希再次压了上去，深深吻住王耀的嘴唇，并用舌尖描摹他的口腔，捉住他带着些微酒气的舌头，纠缠，共舞。他的手在王耀的胸口处揉捏按压，尽管那里的曲线并不明显。

显然路德维希的探索不会止步于王耀的前胸，他手掌渐渐下移，在王耀的腰线处来回抚摸，那里的弧度触感极佳。

慢慢的，他的手游移到王耀的小腹，然后是耻毛，再然后他避开了王耀已经起了反应的分身，转而去揉搓抚弄王耀光滑细腻的大腿根部。他想象着自己的胯骨与这里碰撞接触，想象着王耀主动抬腿勾住他的腰身……

如果是他主动的……

路德维希一把握住王耀的阴茎，用着能够取悦自己的手法取悦着王耀。显然王耀对他尽心尽力的伺候十分享用，不仅呼吸重了几个度，还无意识的挺动腰身在他手里来回抽插。

路德维希近乎痴迷的看着王耀，这个神一般的男人被他弄得面色潮红呼吸不稳，他隐藏在心底的深刻感情火山爆发一般喷发在胸腔里，烫得他的心脏激烈狂跳。几乎不受控制的，他俯身含住王耀的阴茎，讨好的吮吸着，吞吐着。觉察到王耀快到极限，路德维希吐出他的阴茎，握着柱身重重一撸。

“嗯……”王耀弓起身子，释放出来。

路德维希喘息着，他的分身早已直挺挺站立，头部吐出许多粘液，顺着柱身打湿他的耻毛。他额头的青筋几乎暴起，却还是动作温柔的分开王耀的双腿，一点点做着扩张。

他的手指被王耀的肠壁咬住。因为刚经历过一次高潮，王耀的身体非常敏感，后穴里面更是又热又紧，路德维希艰难扩张着，汗水从额头滑下。

他把平日里用来修复手掌皲裂的膏体当作了润滑剂，黏黏腻腻涂在王耀一张一合的小穴里，又往自己的阴茎上涂了一大把，然后扶着它在王耀的臀缝间试探着滑动。

终于，路德维希对准了穴口，将自己狰狞而粗大的阴茎捅了进去，却堪堪进入了三分之一。

“唔呃！”

他听到王耀的痛呼声，感觉到手下的大腿瞬间绷紧，热情的肠壁紧紧吸附着他已经进入的部分。路德维希愈加兴奋，再次挺腰深入，将自己全部送进去。

王耀倒吸一口气，双手推在路德维希的胸口上，试图阻止异物的入侵。

路德维希完全无视了这种微不足道的反抗，王耀的身体里湿热滑腻又紧致热情，他被绞得异常舒服。试探着顶了几下后，他紧紧握住王耀的脚踝，将他的小腿弯折贴合着大腿，然后低头看着自己进入他的全过程：粗大的分身撑开入口处的褶皱，再深入浅出，再猛地贯入猛地拔出。

如此折腾下来，王耀被他顶的浑身颤动，痛呼与呻吟交织在一起，在啪啪的肉体碰撞声中格外明显。

路德维希红着眼睛，他被王耀的声音刺激的越发勇猛。

这种甜腻的嗓音是他弄出来的，终于是他弄出来的。现在的王耀，被他压制着、操成了一汪春水。

路德维希重重的喘息，又加快了贯穿的速度。

 

王耀哭了。

等他反应过来，王耀的眼泪已经润湿了蒙住眼睛的袖章。路德维希看着被自己糟蹋的乱七八糟的神君大人，低吼一声前倾身体深深挺入。他应该是撞到了什么地方，因为他听到王耀急促的尖叫了一声。

路德维希心领神会，大开大合的奔着那个地方顶了过去。王耀的指尖死死扣在他的肩头，抓的他一阵生疼，但他却不管不顾的大力冲撞，交合处响起噗呲噗呲的水声。

王耀的哭喊声大了起来，同时身体死死绞住了他的阴茎，路德维希的理智灰飞烟灭，他松开王耀的脚踝，改为紧紧扣住他的腰，在他身上猛烈驰骋。

王耀哭着喊不，他在求饶。

路德维希却越加兴奋，任王耀如何挣扎哀求始终没有减轻半分力度。

没过多久，一股热液喷溅在路德维希的小腹上。

再次高潮后的王耀几近脱力，后穴也跟着一阵阵收紧，仿佛承受不住路德维希凶猛的攻势。

被王耀这么紧地咬住，路德维希顶弄了几下也射了出来。他闭上眼睛试图平复呼吸，射精带来的强烈快感席卷了他的身心。

额头上的汗水顺着路德维希的脸颊滑下来，滴落在王耀的身体上。

路德维希睁开眼睛，发现王耀也同样汗涔涔的。他深深看着从里到外沾染了他的气息的神君大人，难以自持的扶正他的脑袋啃吻他的嘴唇。激动之下，他的舌头被王耀的牙齿磕破了，路德维希却顾不得，亲吻的动作愈发激烈。

结束的时候，王耀的嘴唇红得鲜艳，泛着水润的光泽。路德维希躺了下来，并排躺在王耀身边，捻起他一缕汗湿的黑发缠绕在指尖。

和王耀做爱的感觉很美妙，比他想象的、梦过的更加酣畅淋漓销魂蚀骨。

等到王耀稍稍缓过来一些，路德维希又起身将他翻了过去，使他背对着自己。他揉搓了一阵王耀白嫩的臀瓣，以后入的姿势再次顶了进去。

王耀呜咽一声攥紧了凌乱的床单。

路德维希压在他身上，捉住他的双手拉过他的头顶扣在自己的手掌里，又怕他的指甲弄伤掌心，强硬地掰开他握紧的拳头，根根手指插入到他的指缝间，牢牢扣住他的十指。做这些的同时，路德维希下半身的动作却并未停顿，他那跟狰狞的东西始终进进出出贯穿着王耀。

……  
王耀被他弄晕了，又被他顶着敏感点狠狠碾压刺激的清醒过来。  
……

他不记得他们做了多少次，王耀的嗓子已经被他弄哑了。

路德维希敢肯定，他哥哥从未把王耀干成这个样子。

在性事上，他比他哥哥更加疯狂并且花样百出，一旦兴致上来了是绝对不会因为爱人的崩溃求饶而停止的。他会狠狠疼爱王耀，直到双方都精疲力竭，眼皮都懒得动一下。


End file.
